older sister
by mustang fan18
Summary: part two to Who let's a kid raise another kid. Ed and Al's older sister is her and she's ready to go after some humuncli
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am back hope you like this story as much as the last one.

I OWN NOTHING.

The meaning of the name Lilith is Of The Night

Lilith stood watching the house, she knew that Ed and Al where inside. She was so scared; Lilith had left her brothers when they were only 9 and10. She knew the probably hated her, but she had to explain why she left. Walking to the door she tried to stop shaking as she knocked on the door.

When Ed pulled the door open he was expecting to see Dumbledore back to bug him some more, not her. "Lilith what do you want?" He snarled.

"To explain." Lilith said.

"There is nothing to explain!"Ed yelled. "You left us just like dad!"

"Let me tell you why Ed, please no strings attached. You don't have to believe me, just please listen."Lilith cried.

Ed hated to see girls cry. "Fine come in you can explain, but it won't make a difference. You still left no matter what your reasons were." He said.

"Thank you Ed."Lilith said.

Ed led Lilith into the living room, and after she sat down she started talking. "I was twelve when I was asked to join the alchemist division of the army. Mom had just died so I stayed home and took care of you and Al. when you two went to train with Teacher, I went to central and took and passed my state alchemy exams. While you trained I worked until about 1 ½ to 2 years later. I saw something's i shouldn't have seen, learned thing's I shouldn't have known. The …I was given a choice: leave the country and never come back, or have you and Al killed. The choice wasn't hard. I left because I wanted you two to be safe, I asked my boyfriend to help you with anything you needed, and I left." Lilith finished. "You don't have to believe me, but I needed for you to know the truth.

Ed was thinking all this through; there was only one person with enough power to kick someone out of the country. "You found out about the Fuehrer, didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yes, how did you know about him?" Lilith asked in shock.

Ed pulled his state watch out of his pocket. "You're not the only one who knows things that they shouldn't know."

"Hey Lilly." Ed said a little later. "You're going to stay, right?"

"Yes, I had hoped you would want me to stay after you knew everything." Lilith said.

"So who was your boyfriend?" Ed asked her curiously.

"my boyfriend is the most amazing man in the whole wide world. His name is Roy Mustang."Lilith almost sang the words.

"You have got to be kidding me, please tell me you are kidding me." Ed said desperately.

"No, Hey when can I see Al?" she asked excitedly.

Just then Al came down the stairs. "Ed are you down here?" he called. "Oh here you are who's your friend?" He asked, just as Lilith turned to him. "Lilly!" he yelled.

"Hey Al did you miss me?"Lilith asked.

"Yes, yes I did."Al told her, as he flung himself in to her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

"Hey Lilly what have you been doing while you've been here?" Ed asked one night after dinner.

"I've been tracking down the remains of homunculi. Most of the creature's had their bodies moved out of the country." Lilly told her brothers.

"Why would they do that?" Al asked.

"Because they have forgotten that anyone outside of the country knows about them of their weaknesses." Lilly explained. "I have some of the remains; there are some in central that help me. So I have the remains of: envy, gluttony, greed, and I almost have lust. I also know where the Fuehrer's are, I just can't get to them."

"How, where did you find them?" Ed asked in shock.

"In cemetery's mostly," Lilly told him. "The one place a pile of bones wouldn't stand out."

"Who is you man on the inside?" Al asked.

"A man named Mase Huges, he's good, he can fine anything I need, but it's imposable to get a report without at least a dozen baby pictures in it. He really love's that little girl." Lilly told them.

"I don't suppose that you know a Hawkeye, do you?" Ed asked.

"Yes I love Hawkeye, she is so sweet. I remember teaching her to use her gun, and how to get officers to do their paperwork." Lilly said all of this with eyes that were seeing the past. "I wish I could see them again." She said more to herself than anyone else.

Al looked at Ed and told her. "I think we can make that happen."

20 minutes later

Ed hung up the phone. "OK Lilly your friend's are coming to visit, they will be here in a week, OK." Ed told her.

The reply he got was ear shattering. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU Ed. I can't wait to see them all, it will be so much fun." Lilly squealed.

"OK I get your happy. Please stop yelling." Ed winced.

"Sorry, ok so who's coming?"Lilly asked excitedly.

"Mustang, Hawkeye, Hughes. Oh and someone else o that's right Teacher." Ed said evilly.

"TEACHER." Lilly looked scared.

"Yes sister dearest Teacher." Ed grinned.

Lilly gulped.

Mustang hung up the phone. "Hawkeye go home and pack we're going on a trip."

"Yes sir." Hawkeye said. "Were to?"

"England." He replied.

Hope you like. I had some one ask if Lilly is a potter the answer to that is no just wait the connection will become clear in later chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly had been with her brother's for about a week and a half, she had gone to her house to get her stuff since she would be staying with the boy's. Most importantly she had brought her dog to the house. Zeus was a big black mutt; Lilly had brushed him until his fur shined.

Ed took one look at him and ran screaming. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME."

Lilly had laughed and taken Zeus upstairs to unpack.

Lilly had made a dinner of stake potatoes and homemade bread. The table was set and the food was ready the only thing that was missing was the boys and their friend Rumes Lupen. Sighing Lilly walked into the hall and yelled. "EVERYONE GET IN HERE THE FOODS HOT."

Ed, Al, and Rumes walked in the room.

"Hello my name is Rumes. I hope you don't mind but your brothers invited me to eat with you." Rumes told her.

Even though he was trying to say everything calmly Lilly could hear the hopefulness in his voice. "Of course I don't mind, if I did I wouldn't have ordered Ed to get you here no matter what it took." Lilly told him. She had heard about Lupen and wanted to help him if she could.

After dinner Lilly put the leftovers into containers for Lupen to take home, weather he liked it or not, She wasn't about to let him starve. Placing some of the leftovers into a dog dish she yelled. "ZEUS COME AND EAT. Oh there you are." Lilly reached over and scratched his ears before she walked out with the plates of leftovers.

Later that night Lilly asked. "So when is Harry coming for Christmas break?"

"Oh he'll be here in the morning professor Dumbledore is bringing him so that he can try to convince us that Harry should stay at Hogwarts for all 7 years. Its funny Harry went to Dumbledore to ask if he could take their OWLS exams because he's that far ahead. Well Dumbledore told him that being at Hogwarts is more than school, and that he needs to be there for the whole time so he can make friends his own age. So this summer Harry is going to the M.O.M to take his OWLS without Dumbledore's promising so next year he'll be a 6th year instead of a 2 year." Ed told Lilly laughing the whole time. "Hey what's wrong with your dog?" he asked.

Zeus was looking at Ed excitedly not blinking. "I don't know, maybe he needs to go out, come on Zeus." She called as she got up.

8888888888888888888888888888

Lilly came down the stars the next morning calling for Zeus, finding him she let him out then brought him into the kitchen to make Hot Chocolate for Harry. 20 minutes later the door opened.

"Ed, Al I'm home." Harry called.

Lilly walked into the hallway, and said. "Hello Harry."

"Who are you?" Harry asked reaching for his knife.

"My name is Lilith I am Ed and Al's older sister. I have been waiting for you, I have hot chocolate in the kitchen for you." Lilly explained to Harry then she asked. "Harry you aren't allergic to dogs are you?"

"No, why?" he asked.

".1." When she got to one Zeus was on Harry licking his face. "That's why." she said laughingly. "Off Zeus."

"No that's fine I love dogs." Harry said. "Just don't let him get Ed or he'll never stop yelling."

"Yea Ed's really scared around him, I am not sure why though." Lilly told her newest little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lilly waited by the door, she could see every one coming up the porch steps, teacher in the lead. Lilly took one look at her face and thought "she is going to kill me". Behind teacher Mustang and Hawkeye walked side by side, almost touching, they look so cute together, Lilly thought sadly (she like's Mustang.) as she went to open the door. "Please come in to the kitchen." she said quickly, before teacher could beat her up. "I have hot chocolate for you." After everyone was seated she began her story._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_This is just something that I have to add even though it has nothing to do with the story._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Al was making cookies when Harry walked in to the kitchen the next morning after saying "good morning" he grabbed some food and sat to eat. He watched as Al walked out of the room, in that moment after he left the room Ed and Mustang walked in to the room. Two short comments later they were having a food fight with Al's cookie dough. Hawkeye walked in and forcefully excorted both of them back to the office where pile's of paper work waited, leaving Harry in the destroyed room._

_As harry got up to leave Al came in. "HARRYWHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COOKIE DOUGH? YOU WILL CLEAN THIS ALL! WITH OUT MAGIC OR ALCAMEY!" he yelled before he to left the room. _

_Harry sat looking around the room. Why is it always me? He asked before he started cleaning._

__

_Ok here's the deal I don't know if I am going to keep up this story or not sorry ._


End file.
